A Heart Full Of Misery
by GreekMythologyFreak12
Summary: Gabe escapes from jail and he wants to get revenge on Percy Jackson. But instead, he's going to get revenge on Percy's fiancée, Annabeth. Gabe kidnaps Annabeth but what happens when everyone realizes she's pregnant? Percy starts to freak out and he and his friends go on a journey to save Annabeth & the baby. Includes: fights, death, and pain. *Sequel to A Heart Full Of Pain*
1. Chapter 1: Apartment Lookout

**Hey guys! Here is the first chapter of A Heart Full Of Misery to the sequel of A Heart Full Of Pain. So I hope you enjoy this story as much as you did for the previous one. :) Well, I have nothing else to say so read, review, and enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Apartment lookout. **

Percy's POV

"Annabeth!" I groaned, as I ran my hand through my black hair. "We have checked 7 apartments out so far. Can we continue this tomorrow?"  
Annabeth, my fiancée, and I was looking for an apartment. She decided that since we are getting married, we should at least find a decent apartment to live in after our marriage.

It has been three months now since I have proposed and Annabeth has been busy. Really busy.

Aside the fact that she is getting catering, decorations, a priest, and reception for our marriage, she also has a summer job. Annabeth works at a daycare center for toddlers for at least 5-7 hours a day. And then after that, she is helping her stepmom around the house. Like cleaning and cooking.

Now, Annabeth is freaking out about us getting an apartment.

"No way, Percy." Annabeth told me, as she scanned the kitchen, looking to see if it has good structure and all that nonsense. "Can we check two more apartments today?"

I sighed. "Fine, but it's only because I love you." Annabeth grinned. She stood on her tippy toes, and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Aw.." I complained, when she pulls away. "I want more!"  
"Maybe later," she winked. I blushed crimson red, and Annabeth laughed. "I was joking, Seaweed Brain," she says. Suddenly the realtor came back into the kitchen.

"I checked the price for this apartment and it's three hundred dollars a month." The realtor says. "That's pretty good." I say as Annabeth nodded.  
"Yeah," my fiancée mused. "It is way cheaper than the other apartments we have looked and I like the architecture..." she started to talk about how the living room is 500 feet max and blah blah blah.

"Annabeth? Annabeth!" I say, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Hmm?" she says, looking towards me. I shook my head, chuckling.  
The realtor smiles. "You two are a cute couple."

Annabeth and I face's both went red.  
The realtor laughed. "I'll show you the bedroom," she says. We trailed right behind her and after walking down the hallway and passing a few doors, the realtor stopped at the last one.

She opened the door and the bedroom was revealed. There was a queen size bed in the middle of the room, a night stand with a lamp and a clock, a book shelf, a walk-in closet, and a bathroom.

"Wow," Annabeth mumbled, gaping as she walked into the room. "Do you like it?" I asked Annabeth, as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She nods as she started mumbling something about how great it looks and the structure is way better than she thought it would be.

"This room has a great view of New York at night." The realtor says. Just to prove her point, she walks toward the window and opened it. It was dark outside, and we could see the city lights and all the buildings. It looks beautiful.

Annabeth walked toward the window and she gazed at the scenery lovingly. "This is so pretty." she says, smiling dreamily. I walked up right behind her, grabbing her lightly by the waist.

"Do you want to get this apartment?" I asked her. She hesitated. "Why don't we think about it?" Annabeth suggested. "Sure," I say.  
I turned toward the realtor. "We both like this place. Why don't we get back to you on that?"

The realtor nods. "Alright. Just so you know, the owners despise pets, so..."  
"Annabeth is not a big fan of pets and I don't really care about them. So we won't have any pets." I promised.  
"Alright. You can look around longer if you want too." The realtor smiles.  
She exited the room.

"Percy, I am not sure." Annabeth pipes up, when the realtor left.  
"What do you mean?" I asked my beloved fiancée.

"Don't you think it's a little bit too big for the two of us?" she asks. I looked all around the room. "No." I say, after thinking for a moment. Annabeth sighs. "I don't really know Percy..."  
"You like it, don't you?" I asked.

She nods. "Of course."  
"Then there is no problem." I say.  
Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes!" I looked positively certain.

Annabeth hesitated... hesitated... and then... "Alright," she sighs, giving up. _Yes! _I mentally cheered.  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I say, jumping up and down. "

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You still act like a kid, Percy."  
"And that is why you love me."

"I guess so." she says, trying to act disappointed.  
"HEY!"  
Annabeth laughs as she kissed me on the cheek, and entangled her hand into mine. "Kidding."

We both started to look around the apartment a lot more. Annabeth would be looking at the cabinets and how big the room is while I just stand around, acting not interested. "Can we go home now?" I asked, completely bored out of my mind. Annabeth's head was stuck in one of the cabinets. "In a minute," her voice was muffled.

She got up from the floor, and wiped her hands on her jeans. Annabeth took one good look at the place one more time, until she says, "Alright. Lets go home."  
"Yay!" I cheered as Annabeth rolled her eyes, playfully.

"Can we go to McDonalds before I drop you off at your house?" I asked her, as we exited the apartment. "Sure." Annabeth says. "But I'll be the one driving!" she added.

She grabbed the car keys from my hand, and sprinted across the parking lot to my car. Her blonde hair flew right behind her. "Hey, no fair!" I yelled running after her. I herd her laugh as she opened one of the car doors, and sat down in the drivers seat.

"You know I hate you, right?" I told her, as I sat down in shotgun. She grins at me as she started the car. "I know you do." And then she pulls the car out of the driveway and drove us to McDonalds.

**~Screen Change!~**

"I love their hamburgers!" I say, with some meat in my mouth. Annabeth laughed as she wiped ketchup off of the bottom of my lip. She grins as my face reddened. Great, this is the third time that day that I am blushing.

"So... have you seen Thalia, Nico, or Grover this past week?" Annabeth asked me, as she took a sip from one of her mango smoothies.  
"Now that I am thinking about it, no." I say as realization dawned to me.  
Annabeth facepalmed. "Of course you wouldn't."

"Hey! I have been busy this week!" I say, trying to defend for myself.  
"With what?" Annabeth asked me.  
"With... forget it." I said as Annabeth started laughing again.

"Shut up," I grumbled but Annabeth didn't hear me because she kept on laughing. When she was done, she says, "Maybe they are busy."  
"Nico? And Thalia? I doubt it. But Grover... I guess he is just studying or hanging out with Juniper." I say, shrugging as I grabbed one of Annabeth's fries and ate it. She glared at me. She grabbed one of my fries and threw it at me.

"Oh that is it!" I say, as I grabbed her fries and hit it at her.

By now there was an out going war going on between me and Annabeth. Eventually, the owner had to kick us out because we were causing a mess and we were disturbing the other customers.

"That was fun!" Annabeth says as we walked toward my car. "Yup," I say, popping the p. I saw Annabeth holding my car keys and I snatched it away from her. "Aw..." Annabeth complained as I chuckled.

"I don't think your dad would like it if he sees you driving instead of me again."  
"True..." she says, remembering the other day when her dad scolded at me because I let her drive instead of me acting like a gentlemen. I tried to explain to Annabeth's dad that Annabeth wanted to drive but he wouldn't listen to me.

"That was your fault!" I exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at my fiancée. She laughed as we both climbed into my car.

**~Screen Change!~**

"Bye Annabeth," I said, as I kissed her lovingly. She smiled against my lips, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. We both started getting warmed up at the front porch of Annabeth's house when her dad opened the front door.

Right at that moment, me and Annabeth pulled away from each other, and looking anywhere but at Annabeth's father.  
I whistled as Annabeth just stared at the ground. We finally took a peek at Annabeth's dad and he was angry. Really angry. Hey, I guess you wouldn't like it if you saw your daughter having a make out session with a troublemaker. I think he is still mad a few weeks ago when me, Thalia, and Nico literally ransacked his friend's grocery store. What? We were both bored. Besides, when Annabeth herd the news, she started laughing crazy but she tried to stifled it when her father glared at her.

That memory was still fresh in my mind and I started to smile. Barely.

"Percy," Annabeth's father says, gritting his teeth. "Hello Frederick." I say. I know he doesn't like it if I call him by his first name but I like to annoy him. A lot. Annabeth nudged me on the shoulder and her dad narrowed his eyes at me.

"How many times-" Frederick started to say but then Annabeth's stepmom, Lily, walked up right behind him. "Hello kids," she says, regarding us nicely. She gave me that look which I know meant, _I am saving your butt from Frederick, so go before he tries to kill you. _

I nodded, understanding her. "Well, I have to go now. It was nice meeting you, Lily and Frederick." Annabeth gave me a kiss on the cheek and then she whispered into my ear, "I swear my dad is going to kill you before our wedding."

I chuckled as Annabeth put on a straight face, pretending nothing just happened. "Bye Percy," Annabeth walks into her house and then she turns around and gives me a _call me_ gesture. Then she quickly walks away.

"Bye Perseus." Frederick says, as I winced. He knows I hate it when someone calls me by my first name. I guess he is trying to annoy me and he is doing a great job.  
"Night," I say, hoping I don't lose my anger. I turned around and I walked back toward my car.

I turned around once again and I saw him and Lily still watching me. Except this time Lily was whispering something to Frederick. I half waved, before I got into my car, and I drove off.

When I got home, I realized I received one message.

**I will get revenge on you Percy Jackson. **

**Just you wait. I bet you will be surprised. **

**~Gabe**

I sighed. Gabe still has been sending me threat messages. Every single day. I am getting really tired of it. I just wished he would stop. But something worried me about this message.

He'll get revenge on me of course. But what does he mean that I will be surprised?

I shake my head, trying to get rid of that message that is burned in my mind permanently. I decided to sleep on it. But I have a feeling that when he gets revenge on me, it will be sooner than I expected.

Annabeth's POV

"I don't know why your dating that troublemaker," my dad told me, once he closed the front door right behind him. I sighed in frustration. "Dad! He is a good guy once you get to know him. Trust me."

My dad took a seat right beside me. "I don't know sweetie. I still think-"  
"Frederick?" my stepmom interrupted him. "Annabeth is right. If you get to know him, you'll definitely like him."  
"How would you know?" my dad asked suspiciously.

"Because sometimes he would visit Annabeth when your not home." my mom says. I facepalmed. Great. My dad is going to go nuts.  
"What?" my dad roared. "You let him into our house? Our good house? What if he breaks it? What if he-" See? He is going crazy. Literally.

"Frederick!" my stepmom says. "He is a good influence on Annabeth. Even Bob and Matthew-" my two twin brothers. "-likes him!" she finishes. My father gapes at her. "Really?"  
"Of course. You would think I will lie?"

"Well..." me and my dad says, as my stepmom rolls her eyes. "The point is," she continues. "Percy is a good guy. Why don't you give him a chance?"  
My dad exhaled deeply. He glance at me and when I give him my puppy dog eyes, my dad finally gave up.

"Fine!" my dad says, throwing his hands up in the air. "I will give him a chance."

Me and my stepmom cheered. "Thank you dad," I say as I hugged him. I also hugged my stepmom. A few moments later, I yawned sleepily. "I am going to go to sleep now. Goodnight!" I say.

My stepmom nods and my father says, "Alright, goodnight Annabeth. Don't let the bed bugs bite." I crack a smile and then I trudged upstairs, slowly. I checked my brother's room first to see if they are asleep and thankfully, they are.

I then went to my room and crawled into my covers. I turned off the lights and I lay there, listening to nothing but the floorboards creaking and I stared at the darkness.

For some strange reason I couldn't sleep.

I keep turning around and flipping to different sides of the bed, but my sleep abandoned me.

I glanced at my clock. It was twelve o'clock now. The last time I checked, it was ten.

I started to think about when Percy was abused. I remembered that I cared about him but he thought no one really cared about him. Nonsense. I guess he wasn't used to people taking care of him. Poor kid. I know Percy didn't want sympathy so I never showed it on my face. But at night, I would always feel sorry for him. Thankfully that jerk, Gabe and his stupid friends are finally put in jail. Now Percy don't have to worry about him anymore but these days... he looks tense. It's like Percy knows something bad is going to happen but he won't tell me. No matter how many times I asked, he would say nothing is wrong.

I knew he was lying. He is a very bad liar. And besides, I can detect someone who lies from within a mile. Okay- maybe that's not true but I know someone who lies. I could just sense it.

Sorry, I was being off topic.

Where was I?

Anyway, when I told Thalia, Nico, and Grover about this, they thought I was right. They say that they noticed Percy was a little bit distant even thought he doesn't seem like it. But we all know Percy and we know if something is up.

And something _is_ up.

I guess we will just have to try and get it out of him sooner or later.

I turned around in my bed one last time. I remembered when I first visited Percy in the hospital. He looked so broken and vulnerable...

And with that, my eyelids became heavy before I drifted off to sleep with that image still haunting me in the back of my mind.

* * *

**So, did you like the super long chapter? **

**I had to make it up for the very short chapter which was the Epilogue. Sorry about that folks. Anywho, if you would like, can you all give me some good ideas for the further chapters? **

**Thanks and don't forget to review! **

**~Peace-rocks123**


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping is Torture

**Hey** **everybody! I am back with another chapter. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was suffering writer's block. Grr... -_- Thankfully, it went away. **

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians. **

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shopping is torture. **

Annabeth's POV

"This is torture," my best friend, Thalia says, as she plops down right beside me.

We were both currently looking for a wedding dress for me and we both don't like shopping, and we don't have good taste in dresses, so it's not going well. I ran a hand through my blonde hair. "Your right. But we still have like 2 more magazines to look at before we decide on a wedding dress for me."

Thalia glares. "We looked at 15 magazines! Today, for crying out loud!" I sighed. "I know Thalia. Maybe we should call someone who has good taste in fashion."

"Your right." Thalia says. "But who?"  
I shrugged. We both sat in silence, thinking about who we should call, when Thalia snapped her fingers. "I got it! We should so call her."  
I raised my eyebrow. "Call who?"

Thalia grins evilly. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

**~Screen Change!~**

"Hey, I am glad you could make it." I said to Rachel.

She smiles. "Thanks. I herd you saying something about fashion on the phone, so I got here as fast as possible."  
"Why?" Thalia asks.  
"Because you two have the worst sense of fashion ever!" Rachel exclaimed.  
"HEY!" Me and Thalia yelled, offended.

Rachel laughed. "It's the truth. Anyway, why did you call me here?" I passed her one of my wedding dress magazines. She took one good look at it. "Oh," Was all she said.

She started to rub her hands together, after passing my magazine back to me. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Rachel squeals, jumping up and down.  
Thalia groans. "Oh lord.. please help us."

Percy's POV

I am so bored. Annabeth is looking for wedding dresses with Thalia and I have nothing to do today. Grover is spending time with Juniper today and Nico is hanging out with his girlfriend again. I mean seriously? Nico is so attached to Stacie. I guess he really do love her.

I sat up on my bed, and I stared at myself in the mirror that was hanging from across the room. I don't know what Annabeth sees in me but I am happy she does like me. I look like an awkward guy, in my opinion.

My black messy raven hair was covering my eyes, _again_. My sea green eyes look almost as dark as a storm brewing in the ocean. I was wearing a sweat shirt and just some old grey pajamas that matches Annabeth beautiful startling eyes when she gets excited.

I checked my iPhone to see if I received any messages from Annabeth, but so far, no. I then started thinking about Annabeth and I's wedding.

Where will I take her for our honeymoon? Annabeth likes architecture, so... I know where I should take her! A sudden idea started forming in my head. I rushed toward my computer and I checked online for the plane tickets to make sure it's available after our wedding. When I realized it was, I instantly bought it.

I grinned. Mission accomplished. Annabeth will be so proud of me.

My mind started to linger after our honeymoon. What will we be doing then? I guess we would still go to college, but we would be living together in an apartment. Will we start a family?

"Percy?" I realized my dad had entered my room and I didn't noticed.  
"Hey dad," I said smiling. "What's up?"

He scratched the back of his neck, acting nervous. "I was thinking... do you want to go shopping?"  
I almost choke on my saliva. "B-but, we went shopping for new clothes last week! Are you addicted to shopping?"  
Poseidon blushed, shaking his head as fast as he could. "I mean for your tuxedo. You know, since your getting married."

I let out a breath of relief. And then... "What! Isn't it a little bit too early to shop for a suit?"  
Poseidon raised an eyebrow. "No way. Besides, you kind of have too."

"Why? Can't we go tomorrow?" I pleaded.  
"Nope. Anyway, it's too late to back out now. I thought maybe you would want some company so your friends is coming with you."  
I stood from my bed. "Who?"

And then I almost screamed in anger and laughed at the same time. Nico and Grover entered the room, looking grumpy. "I had to cancel my date." Nico muttered as Grover crossed his arms. "I promised Juniper I would hang out with her today, but now..." Grover groaned.

Poseidon chuckled slightly. "Come on guys, it'll be fun."  
"Really dad?" I complained. He nod. "You can't say no now."

I rolled my eyes as I stomped in frustration. "I hate you."  
Poseidon smiles. "And I love you too."

Oh boy. This is going to be a long day.

Annabeth's POV

"How about this one? Or maybe that one?" Rachel says, pointing at a couple of dresses on the magazine. Thalia looked closely at it and she had a disgusted look plastered on her face. "Annabeth is so not going to wear that! It's too short and it shows to much skin! And it's too fancy."  
"Let me see," I said, curiously, as I peeked over Rachel's shoulder. Thalia pointed at the dress and I almost threw up.

It was really short that it looked like a long shirt. Their was a big white sparkly belt glittering around the waist, and the high heels look so... high!  
"No way. I am not wearing that. Thalia is right." I agreed as Thalia gave Rachel a _See!_ look.

Rachel sighed, and flipped to another page. "I have an idea!" she pipes up, after a moment of scanning through that page. "How about we all get a magazine and circle with a red marker which one you think Annabeth will like. It should not be fancy and it should be appropriate. Alright?"

Me and Thalia looked at each other and then we shrugged. "Sure whatever," Thalia mumbled, as she grabbed a magazine from Rachel. She grabbed a marker, turned to the first page, and started circling numerous dresses.

Me and Rachel did the same thing.

I hate shopping.

I wish I could hang out with Percy right now. We would probably be at the park right now, enjoying each others company. Thalia then stopped, when she received a message from her phone. She started to laugh. "What is it?" I asked. Thalia showed Rachel and I a picture she received from Nico.

He, Percy, Grover, and Poseidon was at some store that was stocked up with Tuxedos. Percy had a troubled look on his face as Grover pretended to cry. Poseidon was rolling his eyes and Nico was waving his hands at us, mouthing, 'Help!'.

Me and Rachel started to laugh. You gotta admit, it was kind of funny.

Below the picture, Nico's message read,

**Stupid tuxedo shopping! You gotta come and save us, Thals! It is horrible!**

**~Nico Di Angelo**

Thalia didn't even bother replying. She just stuffed her phone in her pocket, rolling her eyes. "Boys will be boys." she told us.  
I nodded as Rachel says, "Come on! Lets get back to work."

I sighed, as I started circling more stupid dresses.

This is torture.

Percy's POV

Nico had sended a picture of us making desperate looks on our faces to Thalia. I had a feeling Thalia will read it, laugh, show it to her friends, and not even bother to reply. I know Thalia. She is ALWAYS like that.

"This suit looks good. It's your size, Percy." Poseidon said, showing me another old boring suit. I mean all these suits look the same! Can't we just pick one randomly, pay for it, and get out of here?

When I asked my dad that, he shrugs. "If you want to look ugly for your wedding right in front of your soon-to-be-wife, alright." he had told me. That made me shut up. I hate it when parents say something logical.

I asked Grover and Nico to be my best man and they were happy. They already got their suits and now I need one. A stupid suit. Nico and Grover were goofing off, talking about random things, when I told them to shut up.  
"Sheesh dude," Nico said. "Your angry that you don't have a suit yet?"

"No.. yes! I mean, we have been here for 3 hours! I can't-"

"Hey Percy," my dad said. I whirled around and I saw him holding a suit. "How about this one?"

I examined it. It looks good and it isn't too fancy or too black. "I like it." I say.  
"Good. Now go and try it on." Poseidon ordered.

When I put the tuxedo on, and I exited the changing rooms, my two best friends and Poseidon looked up from examining other stacks of tuxedos. "That is the best one yet," Grover complemented as Nico nodded. Poseidon did a thumbs up and I sighed happily.

"Finally! We're done now, right?"

My dad nodded. "Yup."

Thank god. I walk back to the changing rooms, and I changed back to my usual attire.

Now I can finally spend some time with Annabeth today.

Annabeth's POV

We finally found the right dress for me.

It was white, and it was a little bit above my knees. It was plain with no belt or sparkles, and it was strapless. I refused to wear high heels so I am going to get white sandals to match the gown. It is so like me. And I like that.

Thalia and Rachel finally had to go because of some stuff they need to solve. Something about Nico getting pranked.. I am not sure.

My mom and dad was busy today, and my two brothers were getting babysat by one of our neighbors. They'll probably get angry at me, but at least my friends and I don't get interrupted when we were searching for wedding dresses.

I collapsed onto my head, clearly exhausted.

What a day!

I started to doze off, when my phone beeped. I muttered a few expletives, but I grab my phone and I check to see who had texted me.

**Hey wisegirl.**

**I am finally done with tuxedo shopping!**

**So, do you feel like hanging out? **

**~Percy Jackson. **

I immediately responded back.

**Sure, I'll meet you at the brown bench at Central park in 10 minutes. Alright? **

**~Annabeth Chase. **

I didn't even bother looking to see if Percy said yes or no. He always says yes no matter what. Even if he is busy. But he isn't, since he kind of said so. I got up from my bed, and I looked at myself in the mirror. I decided to change my shorts into black skinny jeans and wear a crop top, with a camisole underneath it so I wouldn't be showing any skin.

I decided to wear white ballet flats, and I kept my hair down. Thalia told me that Percy likes it better when I keep my hair down. I grabbed my purse and I just put my phone and breath mints in it.

I quickly exited my house, and I walked toward Central Park. I saw that the bench where me and Percy was going to meet up was unoccupied, so I sat down and I waited for Percy.

A few minutes later, Percy finally show up. He plopped himself down right next to me, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Hey wisegirl," he whispers, his breath hovering above my moist lips. I grinned. "Hey seaweed brain."

He leaned down and he captured his lips into mine. Our lips started moving in synch and they felt perfect. I feel like our lips were matched to be together. Percy traced his tongue lightly over my lower lip, so I opened my mouth slightly to let him in.

I would've been grossed out about this a couple of years ago, but now I don't really mind it.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, getting them tangled with his messy soft black hair. "Gosh, I love you Annabeth." Percy muttered against my lips. I repeated the same thing back to him.

We both let go, breathing heavily. Percy ran his hand through my hair, and then he caressed my cheek. "Dang, your beautiful." he murmured. My face heated up. "Are you serious?" I asked my awesome fiancée.

Percy nods and my face broke into a smile. I buried my face in his warm chest, while he rested his head on mine.

I breathed the scent of him which smelt like the ocean and mint.

We stayed like that for a while, and I loved every moment of it.

I can't wait for me and Percy's wedding. It will be a blast.

But I didn't know was that I wouldn't be attending our wedding. Instead, I'll be on the other side of North America.

I'll be in San Francisco. My hometown.

* * *

**Did you like the cliffhanger? **

**I liked it! Now, everyone, for the luck of Percabeth, review?**

**~Peace-rocks123**


	3. Chapter 3: Author's Note

**I'm really sorry guys; but this is not another update. **

**Y'all might be wondering why I haven't updated in weeks, and the truth is, my life isn't going great as I thought it would be. **

**First of all, my dad (should I even call him that? You'll find out later on why I am asking you this question) thinks I am avoiding him. So when I told him the truth that I am not avoiding him, he thinks I am lying. Now HE is avoiding me. He says that he won't talk to me ever again. For some strange reason, I'm okay with that. I guess it's because my dad hasn't been a great father even since I was born. He doesn't abuse me physically, but he abuses me mentally. My dad and I don't have a great father and daughter relationship like other girls do. I am more closer to my mom than my dad. And I know I love my mom more than him. **

**Second of all, my mom doesn't like my BFF, Lila's mom. My mom says that Lila's mom has been ignoring her and lying to her, and I see her point. My mom doesn't want me to text Lila, which I am also okay with that, because sometimes Lila could be a jerk. And she doesn't even know it. **

**Third of all, my sister and I have an on and off arguing relationship. We would argue all the time, apologize, but then argue all over again. It's kind of annoying but I still love her, no matter how stupid and unreliable she is. **

**Next, school is starting up in a few weeks. That means shopping for school supplies, clothes, and all that stuff. And it also means more tests and homework's. Besides, I can't update on weekdays because I need to study a lot, and I want to go to a good college when I grow up. So I can only update on weekends. **

**I guess the only good thing is that I am going to New York this Friday. I won't have time to update, because I'm visiting New York for at least 10 days. The good thing is that my dad isn't coming with us. Only my mom and my sister. When I do come back; it'll be the last day of summer. **

**So that is the whole story on why I can't really update frequently like I used to. I am not going to quit Fanfiction, not in a million years, but I am putting all of my stories on hiatus. I will still answer PM's, but I won't update in a long time. I don't know when I'll start updating, probably in a month or two, but I might update sooner than you think. **

**Please don't give up on me guys. I have so much weight on my shoulders right now... I really need all the support I can get. Without y'all, I would already be broken. Writing is my life, guys. If I ever give up on it, it's like I am dying. Slowly and painfully. **

**I WILL try to update, though. But it might be a little bit hard to do that. Please be patient and pray for me that my life will be okay by the time I start updating. **

**I know this is a very long Author'****s Note, but I had to explain to y'all on why I wasn't updating. Please forgive me and have a wonderful summer!**

**I love you guys!**

**~GreekMythologyFreak12 **


	4. Chapter 4: Author's note Again

**This is not an update. Again. **

**The thing is, something accidentally happened with my computer, and it started to act up. All of a sudden, two of my stories were deleted from this site. ****_Love is in the air _****and ****_Silent. _****And now I can't continue it, the data and the story is lost forever. I am really sorry guys, but good news; I was gonna rewrite Love is in the air anyway. ;) Yay! And a new story is going to be published soon... not sure when... but please be patient. Thank you. ;)**

**NEW STORY: ****The Green Eyed Criminal****- Percy Jackson, a criminal, is running from the police once again. He has no place to live until Mr. Chase invites him to stay at his house for as long as he needs. During his stay, Percy meets Annabeth Chase. Sparks starts to fly between the two, but then Percy realizes he's putting the Chase family in danger. He has to leave, but he can't leave Annabeth. Can he? AU.**

**~GMF12**


End file.
